Fallen
by Kat271
Summary: Post Telling-- SV Drama and Angst- from a different Perspective, very mysterious-- Tell me if you like so far--
1. Gas and Kites

So any Alias characters aren't mine, I know-sigh. But the new ones are, so watch it people..I'll go all kung fu on you're asses if you steal them.. Ha Ha I made a funny. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay new story with plenty more to come. This chap. is really kinda background, but I would really appreciate feedback. Any guess on who these characters really are? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? LOL, anyway the more reviews I get the more likely I'll update faster! Thanks to any of my return readers, love ya'll! -kat +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He dreamed that they were happy. The three of them together; two loving parents, a happy child. It was a beautiful day for a picnic. Flying kites was always one of his favorite activities. He was often mesmerized by the kite's ability to escape this all too cruel earth. But in this dream he wasn't hypnotized by the kite's erratic movements against the pale blue sky. He was instead mesmerized by his father. This man eluded him so. In this unsettling dream all he could see was the kite, and the strong, fatherly arms and hands that held the string. He couldn't make out his father's face, but nonetheless, this man was his father. And he loved him.  
  
The strong, fatherly arms kept the kite tethered to the ground, rooted in reality; just as these illusive and unsettling dreams somehow tethered Jonny in reality. It was odd, but somehow calming; that these dreams came to him very now and again. And though he didn't realize this great significance, they always caused him to sleep quietly at night.  
  
"Jonny," His grandfather's voice called, bringing him back from his thoughtful reverie. He quickly averted his gaze from the widow and looked to the man in the driver's seat. "Do you see that church there?" His grandfather said pointing to an abandoned white building that once was a church.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" He said nonchalantly.  
  
"That's where your mother was baptized." His grandfather said with a sigh. It was obvious that he was reliving the exact moment he spoke of.  
  
Jonny resented the fact that this subject had to be brought up. For some reason his grandfather always managed to bring 'her' into the picture. It ruined his previously pleasant mood. The subject of his mother always did. It was so strange that the day dreams of his father were always so pleasant. While any thought to his mother sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Hang on one sec. while I pump the gas okay?" Grandpa said as he stepped out of the car. It was a courtesy question, something his grandfather seemed to enjoy. Jonny often wondered if the old man remembered that he was 10 now, and plenty capable of understanding why they'd pulled into the gas station. He watched as his grandfather inserted his credit card into the machine. Last week Grandpa had even tried to explain how to pump the gas. Jonny had simply yawned and watched as Grandpa cussed at the machine when his credit card didn't work. Gas stations reminded him of his mother.  
  
There was just something about this day. Something that wouldn't let him escape her. In complete contrast to the memory of his father, he hated remembering her. Well, not all of her. But, it was quite unpleasant remembering why he was stuck in this mess in the first place. It was her fault. If she hadn't left him, things would be different. Sure, he loved his grandfather. But he loved her more; and she left him. He was ten years old sitting in a black Cadillac remembering all the reasons why he hated his mother. He had never asked to be dumped on the old man who had no idea how to take care of him. He was ten years old and he only wanted to be normal. The old man knew that a kid needed three meals a day. That was about it. Jonny could never say that he wasn't well fed. At one point in his life his grandfather must have a real parent, he was after all the father to his mother. But somehow, in all of years he'd forgotten. Grandpa provided Jonny with plenty to do. Books, games, all the electronic do-da's Jonny ever wanted. At one point he took apart the TV, put it back together, and figured out how to get free cable. That was exciting.  
  
Actually that was the most exciting thing Jonny could remember. Unless getting kissed by Patty Harrison counted. But Jonny didn't think so. She was pretty, sure, but Sarah Davis was much smarter. She was pretty too, and she could play kick ball like nobody's business. Yep, Jonny was sure that this was the girl for him. He imagined getting married with Sarah in a beautiful white wedding dress. And when they had kids, though Jonny wasn't really sure about the whole process, he was sure that he'd be the best dad ever.  
  
Grandpa slammed the door shut and started the engine again. "Well Jonny, I'll drop you at home. Maria should be there soon, and I'll be back on Thursday." Grandpa said softly as he pulled out of the gas station.  
  
"Where did you say you were going again." Jonny said mindlessly.  
  
"Oh, umm. Arizona." Grandpa said curtly.  
  
"Grandpa, you know you can tell me where you're really going. I'm ten now and I think I can handle it." Jonny said, looking firmly at his grandfather's face.  
  
"Jonathan, I'm going to Arizona on business. I've told you a hundred times. It's work you know. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to." Grandpa said, putting on his fake exhausted face.  
  
"Sure. 'Work'," Jonny mocked. "I'm not dumb you know." Jonny said looking back out the window.  
  
"Hey now, you're my grandkid. There is no way you could ever be dumb." Grandpa laughed.  
  
"Well you see Grandpa, the reason I know you're not going to Arizona. How I know that you are just pretending. Is that I talked to this guy on the phone. And well. the thing is.He says that Jennings Aerospace, doesn't exist." 


	2. Lies and Smiles

"And who was it you were talking on the phone with?" Grandpa asked curtly, his face revealing nothing.  
  
"The man who called yesterday. He said that he needed to speak with you."  
  
"And you told him."  
  
"That you were unavailable, like you told me. But he kept asking where you were. He said it was very important that he talked to you."  
  
"And you've waited until now to tell me?"  
  
"No he changed his mind. He asked if you'd be here tomorrow, and I, well I kinda let it slip that you were going to be out of town." Jonny looked up at his grandfather's curious eyes. This was the way he got when he wanted to know something. He would stop at nothing to get the truth. Like the time when Jonny had taken apart his grandfather's cell phone. He's sworn to his grandfather, that he'd found it that way. But his grandfather's eyes seemed to cut through his lies like a laser. It was funny, because for someone who could detect his lies the instant they left his mouth, his grandfather sure couldn't lie very well himself.  
  
"What did this man sound like Jonny?" Grandpa said softening a little.  
  
"He sounded like. umm, well like he was in a hurry. But he said that I shouldn't tell you about the phone call, and that it would only worry you."  
  
"But he did tell you that Jennings Aerospace didn't exist?" Grandpa said, returning his eyes to the road.  
  
"Well not exactly."  
  
"Exactly what did he say about it than?"  
  
"Umm. Exactly nothing." Jonny said, his tone defeated. "He never said anything about your company. I just made it up to see what you would say." Jonny sighed. His plan hadn't worked, and now he'd been forced to tell Grandpa everything. It was odd though, as he looked back to his grandfather, he noticed a smile on the old man's face.  
  
"Jonny, forget the part about my company. Tell me about the man who called yesterday." Grandpa's tone was softer now.  
  
"He spoke really funny. I don't know what it was. Fast, but kinda like the guys in the movies on TV."  
  
"What channel?"  
  
"PBS?" Jonny answered, more question than response.  
  
"It's called a British Accent, Jon." Grandpa said with a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that."  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived at the apartment which Jonny and his grandfather shared.  
  
"Maria will be here soon." Grandpa said as he set down the groceries on the counter.  
  
"Yeah I know, and you'll be back on Thursday. Take messages on the pad, and don't start any fires, or take anything apart until you get back." Jonny said as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Good. Well I'll see you on Thursday, Jonathan." Grandpa said, picking up his bags.  
  
"Wait." Jonny said as he ran toward his grandfather. He stopped just a few short steps from him. " Does hat mean that when you get back I can start fires?" Jonny smiled mischievously.  
  
"If you have to ask, than maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were."  
  
"Well maybe if you were smarter you'd realize that you shouldn't have to tell me not to start fires all the time." Jonny laughed as he wrapped his arms around his grandfather's waist. "Be careful Grandpa, you're all I have left." He said softly.  
  
Grandpa looked down at the top of the little boy's head, and tussled his hair.  
  
"You be careful too, kid." 


End file.
